


Sentient Vines

by crystalclod87



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [3]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood, I will hold onto the SBI dynamic until the day I die, Injury, Possession, Tommy has a bad time, egg n shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclod87/pseuds/crystalclod87
Summary: What if Tommy could get possessed by the egg?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136891
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Sentient Vines

Tommy brushed the vines out of his face as he tried to traverse the cavern. “What is this?” He asked aloud, “Bad? Ant?” He called out to no response. The blonde bit his lip and walked in further. His legs were moving on their own, he felt compelled to move forward. “Tommy!” Bad greeted as the teen came into view. Tommy stopped in his tracks, “What is that?” He whispered. He took a step back at the sight of their unnatural smiles. “The egg.” Ant answered cryptically. The blonde’s blue eyes narrowed, he knew something was wrong. The pair seemed to pick up on his hesitance. 

“It’s okay, Tommy. The egg is safe.” Bad reassured. Tommy raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” He replied, taking a step toward it. Bad and Ant nodded enthusiastically. The blonde failed to notice the blood vines that began to wrap around his legs. “You should stand on it.” Ant advised. Alarm bells screamed in Tommy’s head but he ignored them. The blonde felt compelled to nod, he pressed a hand against the egg’s hard surface. He flinched as power jolted through him. Tommy shrugged it off and climbed to the top of the egg. 

“What is it telling you?” Bad asked. Tommy frowned, closing his eyes to listen. He heard nothing. His eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t hear anything.” He answered truthfully. He sat down, dangling his legs off of the edge. A small laugh left the blonde’s lips. “This is so weird,” he admitted. “You guys are so weird.” He remarked, pulling out his communicator from his pocket. The red vines had crept up to his knees now. He typed out his message, telling Tubbo to arrive. He couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face. Tubbo was coming. 

“So how are you guys?” Tommy asked. Bad and Ant stared at him blankly. The trio sat in uncomfortable silence until they all heard footsteps echo on the stone. “Tommy?” The brunette called, eyebrows furrowing at the overgrown room he had stumbled into. “Over here!” The blonde’s cheerful voice called from the other side of the room. Tommy slid off of the egg, running over to give Tubbo a hug. The brunette hugged him back immediately. “What is this?” Tubbo asked, looking at their surroundings. Tommy pulled away and shrugged. “I dunno.” 

Tubbo’s eyes focused on the egg behind them. “What is that?” Tommy followed his gaze. “The egg,” The blonde answered simply. Tubbo raised an eyebrow at his emotionless tone. “Are you alright?” He asked, grabbing his hand. Tommy’s unfocused eyes focused on him. He tilted his head in confusion. “Of course I am.” He reassured him with a smile. A knot grew in the brunette’s stomach. Tommy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go of his hand. He walked back to the egg and sat down. 

Tubbo failed to hold back a scream when he noticed the red vines that had crept up to Tommy’s shoulders and chest. The blonde’s eyes widened with alarm, “What?” He rose to his feet. “What do you mean ‘What’, Tommy? Look at yourself!” Tubbo cried. Tommy followed his gaze and let out a panicked gasp when he saw the state his body was in. “What’s-” The blonde gasped, a jolt of energy cutting him off mid sentence. He slumped forward, Tubbo swiftly caught him before he hit the ground. Tommy couldn’t feel his legs, he gripped onto Tubbo’s shirt for dear life. 

Tears were building up in the blonde’s eyes, “What’s- What’s happening-” He gasped out, gritting his teeth. Tubbo wrapped his arms around him tightly, “I-I don’t know!” The brunette stammered. The vines spread up to his neck. The egg’s mysterious magic painfully pulsated through his veins. Tommy buried his face in the brunette’s shoulder. Tubbo heard labored breaths and quiet sobs in his ear. “It hurts-” He cried. “What- what should I do?!” Tubbo cried out, panicked. Tommy’s grip on him tightened. “R-Run..” He gasped out. The blonde’s eyes were panicked and unfocused. 

Tubbo tensed more than he already had been. “I don’t want to leave you,” He stammered, holding him close. “Please,” Tommy begged, weakly shoving against him. “Get help.” He pleaded in between gasps. Tubbo pulled him to his feet. “I’m taking you with me.” He promised, before Tubbo made his and Tommy’s way to the entrance. The further they got away from the egg the tighter the vines became. Tommy felt like the life was getting squeezed out of him. He let out a strangled shriek and Tubbo stopped in his tracks at the heart wrenching sound. “I can’t-” Tommy gasped, clawing at the vines snared around his throat. 

Tubbo froze, grasping at the vines, trying to pull them off of Tommy’s neck. The blonde’s sobs only grew louder. “Let me go!” He croaked. The vines had branched up his face, reaching his cheeks. Tommy shoved himself out of Tubbo’s grasp, falling to the stone floor with a harsh thud. The blonde writhed against the vines vice grip on him. Tubbo only stared in horror as Tommy’s hands began to spark. The blonde shot a bolt at electricity at the vines that had lurked up to Tubbo’s shoes. The brunette yelped and took a step back. “Run!” Tommy shouted, the side of his face pressed into the ground. “I’ll be fine! Just go!” Tommy promised desperately. 

Tubbo hesitated, staring at the blonde with fear in his eyes. “Are you sure?” The brunette practically whimpered. Tommy bit back another scream and nodded vigorously. He managed to reach in his pocket and pull out his communicator. “Catch!” He croaked, throwing the device into the brunette’s hands. “I’ll be back for you,” Tubbo spared one last fearful glance at Tommy laying on the ground before running up the cave outside. As soon as the brunette was out of sight, Tommy felt himself go slack on the ground. The vines constricted around his limbs, he let out a quiet whimper. Searing pain flooded his exhaustion plagued senses. He barely even noticed when his body erupted with electricity. 

Tommy’s wings appeared on his back and were sprawled over his form limply like a blanket. Tommy’s lungs burned desperately for air. The blonde’s eyelids felt impossibly heavy, Tommy let his eyes droop shut. He just hoped Tubbo made it out okay. Soon enough, the blonde went limp on the ground. The vines crept over his closed eyes. Comfort washed over him despite his willpower being forced out of him. Tommy heard the blood rush in his ears and then nothing. Eventually, the blonde’s eyes shot open but instead of their comforting blue, their irises had become an unnatural crimson red. 

Tubbo rested against the wall as he gasped for breath. His panicked mind raced far faster than his body could comply. Eventually however, he regained his breath. The brunette lifted the communicator in his hands and scrolled through Tommy’s contacts with trembling hands before his thumb landed on Phil’s name. Tommy’s ringtone echoed throughout the air before he heard Phil pick up. “Tommy?” Phil’s shocked voice whispered on the other end. “It’s Tubbo.” He corrected. Tubbo could almost fell Phil’s eyebrows furrow. 

“Why are you calling?” Phil asked, his voice stern. “It’s- It’s Tommy. He needs help, Phil.” Tubbo stammered out, his eyes darting to the entrance to that wretched cave. “What happened?” Phil’s tone softened. “I-I don’t know. He’s in danger. I can’t help him on my own. The vines are too much.” Tears spilled down the brunette’s scarred cheeks before he even realized he was crying. “What?” Phil gasped, “What vines? Where are you right now?” Tubbo choked back a sob. “By the prison.” He replied in a weak and shaky voice. Phil paused to think before speaking, “We’ll be there soon.” 

“We?” Tubbo asked, surprised. “I’m bringing Techno with me.” Phil answered simply. “I’ll be there soon, hang in there.” He promised before ending the call. Tubbo stared at the ground as his body caught up with his jumbled mind. He slumped to the ground, sitting with his back against the wall. He held the communicator tightly in his hands, as he stared at the cave’s entrance, anxiety burnt in his chest. He was broken out of his fearful stupor when he felt the communicator in his hand vibrate. His eyes darted down to the device, frantically reading the message. It was Phil asking for his location and letting him know he was close. Tubbo felt numb as he responded to his message. 

Phil’s eyes were wide and frantic when he ended the call. Techno had been staring at him with unease ever since he said Tommy’s name. “What did Tommy do this time?” Techno questioned. Phil shook his head, “I don’t know. But he needs our help.” Techno nodded vigorously. “Tubbo called, I assume,” Techno spoke. “Where are they?” He asked. Phil pressed his lips into a thin line. “By the prison.” Phil replied, forcing a calm tone into his voice. “Alright, let’s go then.” Techno spoke as he stood up. Hastily, they gathered their armor and weapons and prepared themselves for what could be a battle. 

Techno and Phil being in enemy territory barely even crossed their minds as they jogged down the prime path from the portal. Phil and Techno stared at the massive and intricate prison before them with awe. Phil shook his head back and forth to regain his focus. “Where are they?” Techno huffed, scanning the terrain around them. “Tubbo said something about vines..Where would there be vines though?” Phil mused, his boots crunching the green grass below their feet. Phil pulled out his communicator and called Tubbo. Tubbo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the ringing. The brunette quickly answered with trembling hands, “Yes?” He spoke with a shaky voice. 

“We’re here.” Phil said, gripping the device with careful hands. “Can you meet us at the prison?” The blonde asked, Tubbo nodded to himself and quickly rose to his feet. “I’ll be right there,” He responded while rubbing tears from his eyes. Tubbo forced himself into a jog over to the prison. Techno noticed him in the distance and Tubbo couldn’t help but freeze with instinctual fear when their eyes met. Techno tapped on Phil’s shoulder and the avian looked over toward Tubbo. Phil’s eyes lit up with muted relief and the pair approached the distressed teen. “Where is he? Are you okay?” Phil blurted out numerous questions as he checked Tubbo over for injuries. 

“Over there.” Tubbo replied as he gestured to the cave’s entrance. Techno began his sprint with Tubbo and Phil following him behind steadily. Techno’s eyes narrowed with caution and confusion as they wandered down the cave in the low lighting. The hybrid’s face scrunched when he stepped on something soft, he looked down and noticed that it was a..red vine? “What the hell is this,” Techno scoffed, leaning down to pick it up. Tubbo’s eyes widened with alarm, “Don’t touch that!” He warned. Phil and Techno’s heads shot toward him with alarm. Tubbo froze and cleared his throat. “It’s not safe.” He spoke cryptically. Phil felt a tug on his leg and dashed back to the pair. 

Techno stabbed the red vines that writhed toward the trio. “What was that?” Phil questioned, in shock. “It gets worse,” Tubbo spoke, leading them to the room. Phil and Techno froze when they saw how the cavern was covered with the same sentient red vines. “We need a light,” Phil reasoned, grabbing an unlit torch from his bag and lit it aflame. “Stay close,” The avian advised. The hybrid and brunette quickly nodded. Phil let the way with Tubbo huddled behind him, Techno stayed at the rear, keeping a keen eye on their surroundings. “This is it, right?” Techno sounded almost disgusted. “Yes,” Tubbo answered as they traversed the cavern with caution. “Tommy?” The elder blonde’s voice quivered as they scoured the room for his son. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo gasped when he came into sight. The blonde sat on the ground before the egg, back turned to them. His bright blue wings shimmered in the darkness. The brunette flinched when Tommy snapped his head toward the trio. “Oh, you’re here.” He scoffed in an emotionless tone. “And you brought them?” Tommy sneered with disgust. Any sliver of relief that the trio of them had was shattered into pieces at the sight of his condition as well as his demeanor. His dull red eyes stabbed into Techno and Phil. Red vines traced along his features, ending right under his eyes. A sardonic smile played on his cracked lips. “Guess the whole family is here now,” He chuckled humorlessly. 

He held up his trident like a badge of honor. “What happened to you?” Techno questioned his younger sibling, repressing the dread in his chest. Tommy didn’t bother to offer him a response. Electricity ignited from the blade of the trident, erupting into the dark room. All three of their bloods’ ran cold as ice. This wasn’t Tommy. Not anymore. “So I guess you all want to ruin this, eh?” Tommy scoffed, raising his weapon to the sky. “What..What do you mean?” Phil’s voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at his youngest son with fear in his eyes. A sinister and deadly smirk grew on his face, “Don’t play dumb. I know why you’re here.” He replied cryptically. 

“We came here to save you,” Techno interjected, stepping in between him, Phil and Tubbo. “Oh?” Tommy challenged with doubt. “You are? I don’t remember either of you caring. At least not dear old dad.” The younger blonde spat with fury in his crimson eyes. “I’m finally happy, why can’t you see that?” Tommy grinned with hatred when he saw Phil avert his eyes with guilt. It looked so pained and forced. “Are you though?” Techno scoffed in reply, deciding it was not his place to respond to the remark toward their father. “Yes. But of course. Everyone always has to throw it away. I like it here. It understands me.” Techno stared at him like he had grown a second head. “An egg can’t understand you, Tommy.” 

“Well, neither can any of you.” Tommy retorted. “The last time you ‘tried’ to help me- To understand me. You blew up my home and nearly killed me. You two sided with the man- the man who made me like this,” The younger blonde spat with fury that had long been suppressed. The brunette, avian and hybrid were all at a loss for words. Tommy twirled the trident with his fingers, “But that’s fine,” He spoke ominously. “It’s not!” Tubbo interjected with a scream, balling his hands into tight fists. “It’s not fine! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for what I did to you! What they did to you! You never should’ve fought this on your own!” The brunette ranted, wild tears spilling down his cheeks. 

Tubbo thought he saw a flicker of blue in his eyes. But that was quickly submerged when Tommy bit back a low growl as the dark magic thundered through his veins. “Quit the horseshit, Tubbo. You know I can’t stand people who lie.” He cackled as his crimson bore into the brunette’s soul. They looked so wrong. This wasn’t Tommy. Nothing about this was Tommy. With that revelation, Tubbo repressed his hurt from his doubt. “Hmph, you sure don’t like yourself then?” He retorted, taking a step toward the blonde. Tommy flinched in shock. “What are you?” Tubbo questioned, grabbing Tommy’s shirt collar. “Tommy. What kind of fucking question is that?” He hissed, clenching his wrist with his free hand. 

“You’re not Tommy.” Tubbo spat, tightening his grip on his collar. Tommy’s eyes darted to Tubbo’s gripped hand and back at his scarred face. In one swift moment, he slashed Tubbo across the chest with his trident. Tubbo let go of Tommy with a scream and dashed back to Techno and Phil while gripping his now bleeding wound. It wasn’t that deep but it sure sent a message. “That’s enough games. Wouldn’t ya think?” The younger avian huffed, straightening his collar. Techno and Phil got in front of Tubbo. “What are you? What did you do to my son?” Phil questioned. “Nothin’ more than what you’ve already done,” Tommy retorted, going for another hit. 

The hybrid blocked Tommy’s attacks with frightening speed that the teen mirrored with unsettling accuracy. Tommy drew first blood in their skirmish when he slit Techno’s cheek with his blade. The hybrid barely knew what had happened but the teen had dived past him and lunged at Phil. Tommy toppled his father to the floor, grinning when the vines slithered at the older avian. Phil kneed Tommy in the gut but the teen barely felt any pain. Phil flipped him over, pinning his son to the floor. “Tommy I know you’re in there,” Phil grunted when the blonde socked him in the face. Tommy shook his head violently and squeezed his eyes shut, keeping the true teen’s consciousness submerged. 

Tommy let out a shriek when one of his hands acted on its own and erupted his body in a painful shock. The blonde let out an inhuman growl as the vines hissed with smoke. Tommy’s furrowed brow relaxed for a moment and Tommy squinted open his eyes as he huffed. “Dad?” Tommy croaked with a fear that was so Tommy. Phil’s eyes widened with recognition. “Tommy?” He gasped. Tommy bit back a cry. “It hurts, It hurts so bad.” He cried, writhing under his father’s grip. Phil lifted them into a sitting position and wrapped his son into a tight hug. Tommy gingerly hugged him back. Tommy trembled in his hold like a leaf. “I can’t-” Tommy gasped, letting out a whimper when the vines tightened and rejuvenated once more. “We’re going to save you, I promise,” Phil comforted, tightening his grip on his youngest son. 

A small tired smile grew on Tommy’s face as agonized tears spilled down his cheeks, he leaned against his father. “I’m..Sorry,” He mumbled into the older avian’s ear. Sobs turned into trembling cackles as the teen wretched himself out of father’s embrace. Tommy grabbed his trident that had been discarded on the ground and pointed it toward the older avian threatenly. Phil’s eyes went wide and sat with his palms against the cold stone. He moved his neck away as the trident’s blades hovered right above his throat. “Get away from him.” Techno spat, tackling the teen to the floor. Tommy struggled underneath him before shoving his older brother off of him. 

“You can’t save him,” Tommy taunted darkly, backing up toward the egg. He brushed hands with the smooth surface and let out a sigh when a burst of magic flooded through his veins. The vines grew thicker over his body, cementing his lack of control even further. Techno stabbed his blade toward the blonde. Phil and Tubbo let out horrified shouts when the blonde didn’t even bother dodging it. His sword embedded itself in his stomach. Techno froze when he realized what he had done. “Why didn’t you-” He breathed as horror embedded itself into his bones before cutting himself off when Tommy pulled the blade out of his gaping wound. 

He held the bloodied weapon like a trophy. Blood smeared from his lips as he grinned. “You really did it.” He snickered, hacking up blood. Techno gazed at him in shock and horror. Tommy took his chance and lunged at the older man. Tackling him to the ground and stabbing him in the shoulder. While the pair fought, Tubbo grabbed the trident that had been tossed aside and his eyes landed on the egg. It had to be the center of his power. The brunette was sure of it. Tubbo raised the trident into the air with both hands clutching the hilt. Tubbo stabbed down and pierced the egg, cracking it.  
Tommy’s eyes widened and he let out an inhuman shriek of agony as the vines seized. They grasped desperately for a continued connection at their host as he shot his head toward Tubbo. The hatred in his eyes was truly horrifying to see. Phil finished what Tubbo started and stabbed the egg until the outer layer shattered. Tommy’s eyes faded from his crimson to his comforting blue. The blonde’s vision was hazy and his head was spinning. His mouth was agape at the magic that torched his insides. “Tommy?” Tubbo had cried. His dull blue eyes focused in recognition at the brunette’s voice before the younger boy slumped to the cold hard stone. 

“Tommy!” All three of them shouted as they heard the sickening crack of his head hitting the stone. Phil dove toward his youngest son’s side and clutching his trembling hands over his wounded stomach. The elder blonde’s hands were stained with the teen’s blood in a matter of seconds. Tommy’s eyes were closed, dark bags etched under his eyelids. Tommy’s chest barely moved at all, his breathing was too weak and shallow for comfort. But fortunately, the vines had receded and had died, leaving the teen unsettlingly pale and unresponsive. “Techno get the potions.” Phil ordered, tears spilling down the father’s cheeks. Techno quickly nodded and pulled healing and regen potions out of his satchel. 

“Which ones?” He asked, his voice uncharacteristically emotional and soft. “I need regen first,” The avian answered almost robotically as he tended to his youngest son. Tubbo dropped to his knees at Tommy’s side and brought Tommy’s limp and pale hand into his. The listless boy looked ghastly as his father administered the potions by pouring them on his wounds. If they tried to make him drink them, he would surely die. The blonde life was hanging by a thin and split ended thread. The magic induced possession had sure dealt his toll to his body but his stab wound didn’t make his case any better. 

After they finished administering the potions, Phil scooped up the teen that was far too still up into his arms. Techno made himself useful by gathering the weapons before they rushed out of the cave. Tubbo stood by Tommy’s side the whole journey in the nether toward Techno and Phil’s house. The avian laid Tommy down in his bed at the cabin gently. “What should we do?” Tubbo’s voice trembled as he spoke. He was too worried for Tommy to be angry at what Techno had done. Although him and Phil both knew it was an accident. “Keep giving him potions,” Techno replied robotic to the guilt he was surely feeling. The brunette nodded solemnly as Techno handed the teen more elixirs from the chest. 

Phil spent the following several hours scouring for any difference in his son’s condition, good or bad. Phil and Tubbo sat at the teen’s listless bedside while Techno lingered by the door. They all yearned for even the slightest movement from the younger blonde. The avian had resolved to rubbing the back of the blonde’s pale and limp hand with his thumb. Phil’s eyelids eventually collapsed and his head lulled onto his son’s chest. Tubbo let out a solemn sigh and forced himself to look away from his best friend and his sleeping father. “Technoblade?” The brunette addressed, gazing at the hybrid in the doorway. Techno’s carmine irises focused on Tubbo. “Yes?” He answered. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Tubbo’s voice trembled in a way that made Techno’s torn expression soften a fraction. Techno averted his gaze to the unconscious blonde. “I hope so,” The hybrid answered truthfully. “I’m sure he’ll forgive you.” He tried to reassure as he followed his gaze, causing Techno to flinch at his unexpected response. The hybrid bit his lip, “How can you be so sure?” He questioned as he moved across the room to run his fingers through his slumbering father’s hair. The brunette gave him a small sad smile, “He’ll know you didn’t do it on purpose.” He replied as he ran his fingers through Tommy’s curly hair. 

Techno closed his eyes and pressed his lips into a flat line. “I still did it, Tubbo. I still hurt him and I still hurt you.” He ranted, gesturing to the unresponsive teenager. Tubbo nodded with understanding as he winced from his own bandaged chest wound. After all of the potions, it was only a dull ache. “How can you even talk to me right now? Don’t you hate me?” The hybrid questioned. Tubbo shrugged, rubbing his tired eyes and looked out to the window. It was pitch dark outside. Tubbo felt a pang of comfort at the snow falling from the sky and the warmth from the fire. “I still haven’t forgiven you for what you did.” The brunette admitted. Techno kept his gaze on the brunette beside him as he listened. 

Techno huffed. “I don’t expect you to.” Tubbo kept his eyes trained on the window. He stayed silent for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. “But even after everything that happened, you care about him and he cares about you.” Tubbo mused and Techno nodded in confirmation after a moment of hesitation. “I’m willing to be here. For him.” Tubbo vowed and Techno smiled at the sentiment. The pair slipped into silence and the brunette broke it with a tired yawn. He rubbed his eyes and Techno snorted lightheartedly. “Tired?” He asked and Tubbo gave him a small nod in confirmation. “You should sleep. He’ll be there when you wake up.” He promised. 

“Shouldn’t you sleep as well?” Tubbo whispered as he tried to keep his eyes open. Techno shrugged, “I’ll be fine,” He said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “I should keep watch anyway,” He reasoned. “If you say so,” The brunette huffed tiredly as he curled up in the chair he had scooted over to Tommy’s bedside. The hybrid sat with his back resting against the bedroom door. The silence and comforting warmth soon lulled both of them to the comforting embrace of sleep.


End file.
